


here to stay

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Edging, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Peter Nureyev, Trans Peter Nureyev, someday i will write peter bottoming! today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Peter shows Juno something new he's gotten. Juno's eager to enjoy it, but he also realizes something: Peter's been buying a lot of new things lately.More than can fit in a suitcase, for the first time in Peter's life.Masc language used for both (with the exception of breasts for Juno's chest)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	here to stay

It had been a long day. 

As the crime family got closer and closer to their goal, there were a lot of long days. The heists and con jobs had been getting more difficult; Buddy chose the easier ones first, to get them used to each other. There had been a lot of waiting. A lot of false starts. And Juno and Peter had hardly seen each other all day. 

So when the door to Juno’s room closed, they fell together onto the bed, too exhausted for their usual frenzied kissing against the wall. Wordlessly Peter opened his arms, and Juno eagerly moved into them, wrapping his own around Peter’s neck and feeling his back gently encircled.   
They laid like that for a few minutes, Peter stroking Juno’s hair. Neither of them really felt the need to speak; they just processed the events of the day. 

“I missed you out there,” Juno finally said. 

Peter scoffed. “It was only a few hours. Juno Steel, are you going soft on me?” 

Juno shifted his hips. “Actually, soft is the last thing I’m feeling.” He grinned up at Nureyev, who looked like he was considering rolling his eyes, but appeared to decide against it and returned the grin. 

“I confess, I was worried you wouldn’t be in the mood tonight,” said Peter. “It’s been such a long day.”

“Yeah, well, it needed a happy ending.” 

Peter kissed Juno’s neck, gently. The next kisses he pressed there were not as gentle. Soon, Juno was gasping beside him, back arched and neck aimed outwards so Peter could kiss and lick and nibble it more easily, his hands balled up in a fist against Peter’s back. He turned his head and met Peter’s lips, kissing him eagerly, greedily, because he could. Because he didn’t have to be greedy, because Peter would give him everything he had. And he did, kissing Juno back, letting his hands roam up and down his back, occasionally scratching or grabbing. 

Juno pulled away for just a moment. “You first or me?” 

Peter hesitated. “Well, I’d hate to be ungentlemanly, but I actually--have something to show you.” 

Juno’s mind went dizzy with exciting possibilities. “Oh?”

Peter guided Juno’s hands to his trousers, and Juno unbuttoned them eagerly. He slid them down to reveal a new pack-and-play. It was a slightly translucent dark blue, flecked with silver stars but still completely smooth; it must have been that customizable brand of high-grade neosilicon. 

“What do you think?” Peter asked eagerly. 

Juno realized something. “I think you’ve been buying a lot of new things lately.” 

It was true. When Peter had first arrived on the Carte Blanche, he’d brought only a large suitcase worth of clothes, and he was so neat and tidy that it was easy for Juno to notice the extra closet space and empty drawers in his room. Now, those drawers, while still tidy, almost overflowed. This wasn’t his first new strap-on or packer, either; he had a full bedside drawer of different styles and types, a veritable neosilicon rainbow. He’d bought or stolen art for his walls, and decorations for his room, as well as a few plants, and a pet ferret named Juniper whose cage he happily cleaned so regularly Juno couldn’t even complain about the smell. 

Peter frowned; that clearly hadn’t been the response he was hoping for. “I don’t see what that has to do with--” 

“It’s beautiful,” Juno quickly reassured him. “I can’t wait to take it.” 

“So don’t wait,” said Peter. “Roll over and let me undress you, my pet.” 

Juno’s erection throbbed at being called  _ pet, _ but he wanted to focus on the thing he had just understood about Peter. He put a hand on the back of Peter’s neck. “How long had you been living out of a suitcase, before coming here?” 

He knew the answer before Peter said it. “Why, my whole life, I suppose.” He reached a hand up Juno’s shirt, under his lacy bra. “But I really don’t see what that has to do with--” 

Juno laughed. “No, no, for real.” Peter’s hand returned to his side. Juno continued, “I know what it’s like to live out of a suitcase. Yeah--even though I always wanted to stay in Hyperion City. This was when I wasn’t planning to stick around  _ anywhere  _ anymore.” 

Peter went silent. “I’m sorry, Juno. I had no idea.” 

“I’m okay now.” Juno laughed, a surprisingly easy laugh, and kissed Peter’s ear. “But Nureyev, it kind of seems like you want to stick around.” 

“I…” Juno didn’t notice the flicker of hurt in Peter’s eyes. “I suppose I do,” he said finally. 

Juno kissed him high on his neck. “I like having you around.” 

“Well, I’m here to stay, Juno,” said Peter. “I’m done living out of suitcases. I know there’s not much of a life we can make for ourselves here on this ship, living outside the law, but it is  _ ours.  _ Yours, mine, and the rest of the crime family’s. All the stars in the galaxy are our home now.” 

“And after?” 

“Of course--well--truth be told, I hadn’t given much thought to it.” Peter didn’t meet Juno’s eyes. Was he nervous? Afraid of the commitment it meant? 

Juno took Peter’s hand. “I don’t want you to live out of a suitcase anymore, Nureyev. I always hated that.” He pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and moved his mouth like he was working up the courage to say something until he finally did. “After we have the Curemother, move in with me.” 

Nureyev scoffed. “Isn’t this a little, well, sudden?” 

“This from the man who gave me his real name after we’d known each other for all of a day,” Juno pointed out. Peter flushed, and he laughed. “Move in with me,” he said again. 

Peter stared fixedly at Juno’s lips. “Anything for you,” he finally said, and Juno didn’t notice that his voice took on that “sweet talking a mark” tone.

“I can’t wait,” said Juno. 

“When we have the Curemother, everything will fall into place, my love,” replied Peter, kissing Juno on the tip of his nose. “But enough shop talk. We’re not in the shop right now.” 

“Right,” said Juno. “You were saying something about me undressing myself and rolling over?” 

“Why, Juno, I do believe I was.” 

The thief smiled, and leaned in to kiss Juno. He was eager, pulling Juno into him, using almost too much tongue. Juno kissed back hard, letting his hands tangle in Peter’s close-cropped hair. The thief’s hands began wandering almost immediately, undoing the buttons on Juno’s blouse. They roamed up Juno’s skin until they found his breasts, hard nipples straining under a soft lacy bra. He rolled Juno onto his back and straddled him, his pack-and-play brushing deliciously against Juno’s erection. 

“Bra off or on?” he asked softly. 

“On. Thanks for asking, Nureyev.” 

“It’s my pleasure. You’re so beautiful for me, pet.” 

Peter palmed Juno’s breast through the bra, moving the fabric carefully away from his skin. He met Juno’s eyes. Juno nodded eagerly in response, and Peter shifted, bending down to take his nipple in his mouth. Juno moaned, hips rocking forward as the thief worked his tongue over the sensitive flesh, feeling it stiffen even more in his mouth. He sucked carefully, then bit down gently. Juno gasped, raking his fingers down Peter’s back. 

“Nureyev,” he moaned. “Please. I want you.” 

“What exactly do you want, my pet?” Peter murmured against Juno’s skin. 

“I want you inside me,” said Juno. “I want your gorgeous cock inside me.”   
“Do you _really?”_

Juno laughed softly. “Yes,” he said. “Please.” 

“Good girl.” Peter pressed one last kiss to Juno’s nipple, then climbed off him. Juno hastily undid his trousers and slid them off along with his lacy underwear, tossing them off the side of the bed. Peter unbuttoned his shirt but did not take it off, just so he could give Juno a good view. He slid off his own trousers, and twisted the cock into an erect position. As he pressed the base, it engaged the hidden harness that secured itself around his thighs.

“Roll over,” he said, and Juno did so obediently, exposing his ass. Peter took a moment to caress it, letting his finger slip down to play with the hole there. “You’re so beautiful.” 

He reached over to the bedside table and covered his cock in lubricant. “Can you spread yourself for me, pet?” 

“Yes. Anything.” Juno spread himself, exposing his tight asshole. 

Peter smiled. “Good girl,” he praised again. “So good for me.” He held Juno’s hips gently and positioned himself. He slid in slowly, rewarding him with a moan from Juno. 

“I love being inside you,” he said, as he began to move slowly. Juno groaned. 

“Can I...May I touch myself, Nureyev?” 

“Can you be a good girl and wait for me?” 

“Yes.” Juno’s nails dug into the bed. He felt Nureyev gradually start to move faster and faster, until he was panting. It was almost too much, but not quite, and his erection throbbed as Peter pounded into him. He still ached to touch it, but he wanted Peter to tell him to, and to call him a good girl again. 

“You’re so good,” came the praise, right on cue. “So eager. So tight for me.” 

_ “Fuck,  _ Nureyev,” moaned Juno. He felt sweat dripping down his face as he gripped the mattress. “I love your cock, baby, I love it so much.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, pet.” 

Juno couldn’t help himself. “I’d be enjoying myself a lot more if I could-- _ oh god,”  _ he moaned as Peter thrust into him harder, stimulating his prostate,  _ “right there.”  _

“Keep being a good girl for me,” Peter said, pressing his lips to Juno’s back, “and maybe I’ll let you touch yourself, okay?” 

“Yes, Nureyev.” But Juno was starting to feel like he wouldn’t even need to touch himself. He could feel pressure building in the base of his cock, which was leaking precum all over the bed. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “Oh, God.” 

“Yes, that’s it,” said Peter. “Good girl. Take my cock.” 

“Nureyev,” Juno panted, “I think I’m gonna--” 

Peter suddenly stopped. “Not yet, beautiful,” he said, caressing Juno’s hips. “Can you be good and wait for me?” 

“Yes I can,” said Juno. “Fuck, yes I can.” 

“There’s a good pet.” Nureyev started moving again, agonizingly slowly this time, sliding himself in and out of Juno’s ass. It was the most delicious feeling, and while Juno no longer felt close to the edge, he still felt himself letting out the occasional moan. He felt so  _ full,  _ full of Nureyev’s gorgeous cock. 

“Do you have something to ask me?” prompted Peter. 

Juno took the hint. “Please, Nureyev. Let me stroke my cock for you. Please please  _ please,”  _ he added, knowing Peter liked when he begged. 

Peter slowed even further, as if he was considering. “Slowly,” he instructed, reaching forward to take Juno’s hand and move it to the base of his cock. Juno briefly savored the feeling of Peter’s soft, manicured hand on his. He obediently began to stroke his cock, slowly, matching Peter’s rhythm with his own. 

“You can go faster now,” said Peter eventually, “but please don’t come until I tell you to.” 

“Yes, Nureyev.” 

“Good girl.” More kisses pressed against Juno’s back. Juno shivered; Nureyev’s lips were exquisitely soft on his back. Peter continued to fuck him slowly as Juno brought himself to the edge and stopped, then again, and again, until there was a wet spot on the bed and he was panting furiously. 

_ “Fuck, _ Nureyev, you’re killing me here,” he groaned. 

Peter chuckled. “Very well. You’ve been so good for me, Juno. You’re  _ such  _ a good girl,” he added, “such a good pet for me. Will you come for me?” 

“Yes, God, yes,” moaned Juno. He stroked himself, hard and fast, as Peter’s hips began to move more quickly, his cock thrusting into him again and again. 

“Oh fuck,” moaned Juno, “I’m gonna--” 

“Yes. Good girl. Come for me.” 

_ “Nureyev, Nureyev, Nureyev--”  _

Juno came with a shudder, shooting come all over the bed. Peter stayed inside him as he came, moving slowly through his orgasm, stroking his hair. When Juno finally finished, he pulled out slowly and laid on his back, motioning for Juno to come closer. Juno gratefully snuggled into him. 

“How was that, pet?” he asked, rubbing Juno’s back. 

“Amazing,” breathed Juno. “The best. God, I love that cock.” He took it in his hand for a moment, examined it, really appreciated the beauty of it. 

“But it’s not your favorite cock of mine, I hope,” Peter teased. 

Juno laughed. “No. My favorite is right here.” He reached under the harness to palm Peter’s stiff cock. 

“Mmmm.” Peter rocked his hips forward in response to the touch. Juno began to stroke it slowly with one finger, running up and down the length of it. Peter shuddered.

“That’s not all you’re going to do, is it?” he asked. 

Juno laughed. “What, is foreplay dead?” 

Peter laughed too. “Touche. I just...really want you, Juno.”   
“Let me take my time with you. You deserve it.” Juno kissed Peter’s ear, then ran a line of kisses down his neck. 

“I...thank you, Juno.” Peter sometimes sounded slightly surprised when Juno said sweet things to him. Juno didn’t like that. How was this man used to being treated? 

He pressed his lips to Peter’s, to kiss the surprise in his voice away. Peter eagerly accepted the kiss, wrapping one arm around Juno’s shoulders and pulling him in. Juno kept stroking Peter as they kissed, and when he sped up Peter moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips upward into Juno’s hand. 

“God, don’t stop,” he whined. “That’s so good.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Juno kissed Peter’s ear, then down his jawline, then his throat. He kissed all across his chest, then further down, giving love to his soft stomach. 

“Oh, Juno, you treat me too well,” sighed Peter. 

“No such thing.” Juno kissed further down, until he reached the harness and erect strap-on. He wished it was clean so he could suck it. “Okay if I get this out of the way?” 

Peter nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.” 

“Good, because I really hoped I’d get to suck your cock today.” Juno pressed the base to retract the harness, and moved it to the side. Peter spread his legs eagerly, and Juno took his hand away, replacing it with his tongue. He licked up the length of Peter’s cock a few times, prompting shudders and moans, before sliding his tongue inside him. Peter gasped and pressed Juno’s face into him with one hand. Juno;s tongue moved inside Peter, tasting his wetness, loving the taste. Peter’s hips ground into him as he pressed his head down, absolutely burying Juno’s face in him. 

Juno moved upwards, taking Peter’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. Peter yelped. “Oh,  _ Juno,  _ that is-- _ oh,”  _ he vocalized again, whatever word he was going to use to describe Juno lost in his pleasure. He grabbed fistfuls of Juno’s hair with one hand, leaving the other at his side. Juno took it and squeezed it tightly as he sucked Peter’s cock. With his other hand he slipped a single finger inside Peter and curled it upwards. 

“Fuck, Juno,” moaned Peter. “Good girl. That’s it. Suck me.” 

And Juno did, running his tongue across Peter again and again, pressing his face into him as hard as he could as he slowly moved his finger inside him. He changed the movements of his mouth often enough that Peter couldn’t get into a rhythm that could bring him close to orgasm, occasionally pulling away to kiss up his cock or press his lips to the insides of Peter’s thighs. He could tell Peter was loving it by the vice grip he had on Juno’s hair and the absolutely delicious noises he was making. 

Finally, Peter got impatient. “Juno, love,” he panted, “you’re wonderful, but do you think you could…” 

“Could what?” Juno asked mock-innocently.   
“Make me come?” Peter asked. He looked like a mess, Juno noticed: sweat running down his flushed face, hair disheveled from arching his back upwards into the bed. He was really desperate for this. “Please?” 

“I think that can be arranged,” Juno teased. 

He focused on Peter’s cock, wrapping his lips around the length and moving his tongue rhythmically. Peter’s hips resumed their movements, his back arching, and Juno’s finger continued its slow, teasing motions inside him. 

“Juno, oh God, Juno--” Peter gasped. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m--” 

He contracted around Juno’s finger as he came, wetness oozing out of him, his cock throbbing in Juno’s mouth. Juno kept sucking, slowly, working him through his orgasm. 

Finally, Peter fell slack against the bed. His splayed legs relaxed, and he removed the hand that had been tangled in Juno’s hair. Juno crawled up the bed to lay beside him, resting his head on his chest, moving one hand down to playfully rub Peter’s mound of hair. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked.   
Peter laughed. “Are you kidding, Juno? Did you think I _didn’t?”_

“Just making sure.” Juno kissed Peter’s cheek. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Juno. “I don’t deserve you,” he said. 

“Maybe not,” said Juno. “Maybe nobody deserves anybody. But I have you. And you have me. And that’s enough for me.” 

“I suppose you’re right, Juno,” said Peter. But he held him tighter, all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: coeurire  
> discord: wrath month#2270  
> thanks to the tpp discord for always putting up with my rambling in the nsfw channel!


End file.
